The Zekeewocky
by Babydracky
Summary: Casey/Zeke - Casey has always been scared of what was lurking behind the mirror. Casey!Alice & Zeke!Jabberwocky


Character(s)/Pairing: Casey/Zeke

Fandom: The Faculty

Title: The Zekeewocky

Prompt Song: Jabberwocky by Lewis Caroll

* * *

><p>Casey came back to his grandparents for Christmas this year, unfortunately. It hadn't come for years.<p>

It's not that he didn't like his relatives or celebrating Christmas in family, even at eighteen, no, that definitely wasn't Casey's problem. Casey's problem was that he didn't like Christmas. Wait, that one wasn't true either. Casey did like Christmas, its lights, its cheeriness, its spirit but he didn't like Christmas at his grandparents' house, never had.

Since he could remember Casey's been in this house every Christmases as a child, he always got great presents and food to kill for. The festivities were big and worth it but he would always end alone in his too big bed at night.

Casey growled at the thought. Alone, he wished he could be. He had never actually felt alone in this room, never.

Even now, at eighteen, he was scared to death by this bid mirror hanging in the room, one his grandmother was so fond of, one his mother never agreed to move even for his sake. Nobody seemed to be aware of what was hiding in there, something scaring, something embittered something mean.

Something Casey has seen the very first Christmas he was sleeping in this room, something that was calling to him every night since then when he was sleeping here, something that wanted him, his very soul. He just couldn't look at the mirror, fearing to see its face again, but he just couldn't turn his back to it, fearing to have it walked through it. It was ridiculous! He knew it. For sure, it was just his imagination then, his too rich child's imagination.

Casey frowned. Once again he was feeling something was wrong here, once again he felt like the creature was whispering to him. It just couldn't go on. Casey sighed and sat. He was now looking straight at the mirror. He just needed to know. He was a man now and he couldn't be afraid of a fairy tale.

Slowly he got up and walked to the mirror, never leaving it from its sigh, not even daring to blink. Finally, he stood in front of it, frowning. He couldn't hear a noise, he couldn't see anything. He gently brushed his fingers against the smooth and cold surface and …nothing. Casey laughed aloud. He had been such a sissy! All those years being scared of a little mirror for nothing! He had always known that it had always been a nightmare, that it had never actually happened, this scary face in the mirror. It was just his imagination, nothing more, nothing less. He dropped his head against the mirror and sighed deeply, free, at last.

What happened next, he could never say.

One moment he was in his warm bedroom, the other he was standing in a cold darkness. He couldn't hear a thing but felt a strange breeze on his skin.

"At lassst, you're heeere, Aliccce" mocked a voice behind him.

Casey turned around and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" asked Casey, startled and scared.

Has he fallen asleep in front of the mirror?

"You're not sssleeping, Beauty, even lesss dreaming, Goldilocksss" sensually whispered the deep voice.

"I'm not blond nor I am that Alice!" cried Casey to the… Wait… Sensually?

"I'm a boy, a man, for God sake! Who are you? Show yourself!" Added Casey now really really scared.

That voice was just too scaring and too…endearing.

Casey jumped when he felt burning hands on his hips and a warm breath on his neck.

"Believe me, I know" hissed the voice.

Casey froze, feeling that too hot body leaning against him, closing around him, those big hands gently but possessively stroking his stomach, waking some feelings and daydreams he never allowed himself. It felt pretty good even if he was scared to death. Where was he? What was that creature? Could all of those nightmares be true, then?

Casey carefully moved his hands over the creature's, feeling the strange skin under his fingers. It feels like scales, really soft scales. The creature growled.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" gently whispered Casey, trying to catch his own breath.

"I ssshould be the one sssaying that…or not" hissed the voice "You didn't belieeeve it the firssst tiiime I talked to you"

Casey remembered that night all too well, the child's face in the mirror, the face of a reptile with red burning eyes.

He gulped and his heart beat faster.

"I jussst wanted to beee your friend thhhen, I would have leeet you essscaped " hissed the voice while the grip of the creature became stronger.

He was slowly lulling Casey, his soft nose stroking Casey's nape.

"And what now?" gulped Casey.

He was scared and aroused at the same time. He was holding on the creature's hands like to a lifeline.

"Now…" the creature was deeply sniffing his neck, humming "Now I'll keep you all to myssselfff"

When the creature's lips found his in the darkness, Casey's felt his pulse speed up, tasted the dragon's sweet venom and understood he would never crossed back the mirror.

"Merry Chrissstmasss to me" whispered the creature against Casey's warm and wanting lips.


End file.
